


First Rain, First Love

by JustHereForLaughs



Series: How We Fell [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: Everyone knows Crowley fell in love with Aziraphale at the Garden.  I decided to write up Crowley's thoughts as he falls.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: How We Fell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	First Rain, First Love

Crawley slithered up the wall. He had seen the angel standing there and something pulled him to him. He shifted into his human form. “Well, that went down like a lead balloon,” he muttered, staring off across the vast sandy desert.

Aziraphale chuckled, not realizing who said that. “Sorry,” he said, “what was that?”

“I said, ‘that went down like a lead balloon,’” Crawley repeated.

Aziraphle nodded slightly, “Yes, yes, it did rather.”

“Bit of an over reaction if you ask me, first offence and everything,” Crawley paused, “I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.”

“Well, it must have been bad…” Aziraphale trailed off, realizing he didn’t know the demon’s name.

Crawley caught the questioning look from Aziraphale and answered, “Crawley.”

“Crawly,” Aziraphale continued, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have tempted them into it.”

Crawley shrugged, “Oh, they just said, ‘get up there and make some trouble.’”

“Well, obviously, you’re a demon. It’s what you do,” Aziraphale said.

“Not very subtle of the Almighty, though,” Crawley mentioned, “Fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a ‘Don’t Touch’ sign. I mean, why not put it on top of a high mountain? Or on the moon? Makes you wonder what God’s really planning.”

“Best not to speculate. It’s all part of the Great Plan. It’s not for us to understand,” Aziraphale paused, searching for the right phrase, “It’s ineffable.

“The Great Plan’s ineffable,” Crawley said incredulously.

Aziraphale nodded, “Exactly. It’s beyond understanding and incapable of being put into words.”

As Aziraphale said this, Crawley happened to look down. He noticed that the sword the angel was wielding earlier was missing. “Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” he asked.

“Uh…” Aziraphale looked away.

This made Crawley even more curious. “You did, it was flaming like anything. What happened to it?”

Aziraphale didn’t reply and didn’t make eye contact.

“Lost it already, have you?” Crawley said, half jokingly.

“I gave it away,” Aziraphale whispered.

This took Crawley my surprise. He had never seen an angel just give their angelic weapon away. It was quite admirable, really. “You what?!” he exclaimed.

Aziraphale looked at Crawley again. “I gave it away!” he said desperately, his voice tearing.

Crawley smiled. This angel was special. He was different. None of the others would have just given it away. He knew angels well enough to know that. They would have had to double check with headquarters. _Oh, that’s it_ , he thought, _He doesn’t ask questions. He just does what he thinks is best._

“There are vicious animals. It’s going to be cold out there and she’s expecting already. And I said, ‘Here you go. Flaming sword. Don’t thank me. And don’t let the sun go down on you here,’” Aziraphale became aware of how fast he was speaking and made an effort to slow down, “I do hope I didn’t do the wrong thing.”

Crawley shook his head. “Oh, you’re an angel. I don’t think you _can_ do the wrong thing,” Crawley said.

Aziraphale’s expression softened and relaxed. “Oh, oh, thank-oh thank you,” he stuttered, “it’s been bothering me.”

They watched Adam and Eve for a moment as they heard a lion growl. Adam swung his sword at the beast.

“I’ve been worrying, too,” Crawley admitted, “What if I did the right thing with the whole ‘eat the apple’ business? A demon can get into a lot of trouble for doing the right thing.”

Adam swung his sword again, hitting the lion square on the head, killing it. Crawley noticed Aziraphale looked a bit sad to see it. He tried to lighten the mood. “It'd be funny if we both got it wrong, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one,” Crawley said.

They both chuckled, Crawley watching Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s expression changed suddenly. “No. It wouldn’t be funny at all,” he said.

Crawley looked away mumbling, “Well…”

Rain started to fall. The two of them looked up. Crawley stepped closer to Azirphale, not interested in getting rained on. Aziraphale raised a wing, shielding Crawley from the storm. _There really is something different about this angel._ He watched Adam and Eve running across the desert. He glanced at Aziraphale out of the corner of his eye. Something blossomed in his chest. It was warm and bright, something he hadn’t felt before. Right then and there, he knew he loved this angel. He knew he would do anything for him and that he would spend the next 6000 years trying to show him.


End file.
